Regalo de Navidad
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Fred y Hermione ya tienen una vida en común, no necesitan nada más. Pero ¿y si tienen la oportunidad y las ganas de ir más allá? Este fic relata un poco el amor que sienten el uno por la otra y viceversa.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a JK.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Juguemos a ser padres" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_.

* * *

 **Regalo de Navidad**

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —Ese agudo chillido rompe con el tranquilo silencio que reina en casa de los Granger-Weasley.

Como un terremoto entra en la habitación una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro años, con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos azules como el cielo de verano. Tiene la cara salpicada de pecas, incidiendo en el puente de la nariz y en los pómulos.

Como en un baile ensayado, la pequeña salta sobre la cama en la que duermen sus padres.

La mujer, que dormía hasta hace unos segundos, abre los ojos dorados como la miel y sonríe a su pequeña hija.

—Buenos días Ellie —dice cogiendo a la niña, estrechándola contra su pecho y consiguiendo que la pequeña sonría.

—¿Papá? —Ellen Weasley mira a su padre, quien esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada, aparentemente dormido. La niña lo observa con un mohín en los labios. No entiende por qué su padre no se despierta, así que vuelve a intentarlo—. ¿Papi?

Nada. Ni un movimiento. Antes de que la pequeña empiece a llorar, su madre susurra:

—Yo creo que papá necesita un beso de buenos días. —Sonríe a la niña y le acaricia el fino cabello.

Ellen se acerca a su padre caminando por la cama, intentando no caerse, y le quita la almohada dejando al descubierto una cabellera pelirroja.

Hermione ve cómo él intenta ocultar una sonrisa bastante mal disimulada y se ríe.

Justo en el momento en que Ellen toca la cabeza pelirroja de su padre, este abre los ojos avellana con motitas verdes repartidas por el iris. Con una sonrisa coge a la pequeña y la alza, como si fuera Superman, consiguiendo que la niña se ría con su aguda voz, dulce y soñadora.

En un momento la cama de los señores Weasley y Granger se convierte en un nudo de piernas, brazos, cosquillas y besos por parte de los tres miembros de la familia. No es hasta varios minutos después que los ánimos se calman y consiguen acompasar sus respiraciones.

—Ellie, ¿me acompañas a hacerle el desayuno a mamá? —pregunta el pelirrojo cogiendo a la niña en brazos.

—¡Sí! ¡Desayuno especial de Navidad! —exclama Ellen, agarrando el cuello de su padre.

—Baja cuando acabes —dice el pelirrojo inclinándose para besar a Hermione—. ¡Desayuno especial! —grita luego, alzando el puño y haciendo reír a la niña.

Hermione se incorpora en la cama, escuchando las risas que provienen del piso de abajo, y se anuda el batín celeste que cuelga detrás de la puerta para dirigirse al baño.

La ducha caliente es revitalizante, y huele tan bien. Al salir se queda mirando, de perfil, en el espejo. La barriga ya es enorme y aún quedan tres meses para que nazca el pequeño George. Hermione suspira con una sonrisa y empieza a vestirse.

…

—Cuando venga mamá decimos a la vez: ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Vale? —Fred Weasley lleva un delantal naranja que reza "mejor cocinero de la casa" y observa a su hija, subida en la encimera, quien también lleva un pequeño delantal verde en el que se lee "No tiene ni idea" y una flecha que cambia de posición según dónde esté el delantal naranja.

—¡Vale! —A la pequeña le brillan los ojos de felicidad. —Papá, ¿hoy vemos a Freddie y a James?

—Claro, luego iremos a comer a casa de los abuelos y llevaremos todos los regalos —responde el pelirrojo—. Vamos, como lo hemos ensayado antes ¿eh? —susurra al escuchar los pasos de la castaña.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Ellen baja de la encimera y corre hacia Hermione, que la coge en brazos y emite un gruñido de dolor.

—¿Mami?

—No es nada, creo que el pequeño George quiere saludarte. —Ellen abre los ojos de par en par.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también Georgie —dice tocando la barriga de Hermione.

El desayuno transcurre entre risas, acompañado de las explicaciones de Ellen sobre los niños y niñas de la escuela a la que asiste, a petición de Hermione.

—¡Como no nos vayamos ya llegaremos tarde! —des del piso de abajo Fred y Ellen escuchan el grito de Hermione.

—¡Ya bajamos! —dice el pelirrojo, pasando el cepillo por el pelo lacio de su hija— cuando mamá vea lo guapos que estamos nos perdonará el retraso, ya verás.

La pequeña sonríe mirando a su padre a través del espejo, mientras una bonita trenza va tomando forma en su pelo, gracias a los hábiles dedos de Fred.

—Estamos preparados. —Padre e hija aparecen al pie de la escalera, con idénticos jerséis —de la abuela Weasley— y Hermione no puede evitar sonreír al verlos.

—Pero bueno, qué trenza tan bonita te ha hecho papá, Ellie —dice Hermione, quién lleva un jersey —morado en vez de azul— con una gran "H", dentro de la cual hay una "G" pequeña. A continuación le da un corto beso a Fred y se dirige al coche para ir a _La Madriguera_.

…

—¡Familia! ¡Ya estamos aquí! —Fred grita a pleno pulmón en cuanto se bajan del coche.

—No hace falta que grites —dice Hermione riendo por lo bajo.

La mayoría de las reuniones familiares se celebran en casa de los Potter, ya que Harry y Ginny compraron la casa más grande del Valle de Godric, pero nadie discutió el hecho de seguir celebrando la Navidad en La Madriguera, como una tradición.

Invocada por el grito de su hijo, la señora Weasley aparece en el portal limpiándose las manos en el delantal con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué princesita tenemos aquí! —Molly Weasley recibe a la pequeña Ellen, con los brazos abiertos, cuando esta corre hacia ella.

—Una princesa no, papá dice que soy una guerrera, como mamá —exclama la niña con una sonrisa.

—Una princesa guerrera entonces —decide la pelirroja mujer.

—¡Sí! — Ellen suelta a la abuela y entra como un tornado en la casa, buscando a su abuelo y a sus primos.

—Hermione cariño, estás preciosa —Molly se acerca y abraza a la joven, quien ahora tiene los ojos húmedos.

Fred la rodea con un brazo y la atrae hacia él mientras le seca una lágrima que ha resbalado por su mejilla y le deposita un beso en el pelo.

—Perdón, las hormonas —Hermione suelta una risa suave, acompañada de un hipido. Rodea la cintura del pelirrojo y siguen hacia el patio trasero, donde les ha indicado Molly que se encuentran varios miembros de la familia.

Una carpa enorme cubre gran parte de la extensión del patio, y dentro de ella se encuentran Harry, Ginny, Ron, Percy y su esposa Audrey poniendo la mesa, la pequeña Lily duerme en una cuna cerca de sus padres.

—¿Solo habéis llegado vosotros? —Hermione suelta a Fred y se acerca con la intención de ayudar.

—¡Herms! —Ginny, que no había reparado en ella, deja caer el plato que tiene entre las manos logrando que se rompa en mil pedazos. Se acerca corriendo a abrazar a su amiga. —¡Ah, no! Ni se te ocurra hacer algo —dice cogiéndola por los hombros, para verla mejor.

—Ginny, te recuerdo que puedo usar la varita —dice Hermione divertida.

—Tú ni siquiera me dejabas preparar el té, así que silencio —responde convencida su amiga pelirroja—. ¡Estás guapísima, por Merlín! ¿Qué te dan de comer en casa? —pregunta con una sonrisa pícara logrando que la castaña se ruborice.

—Gin… —intenta sonar amenazadora pero no lo logra demasiado y solo consigue que Ginny estalle en carcajadas.

—Vale, vale —la pelirroja levanta las manos en son de paz—. Vamos, di hola a todos y entremos en casa a tomar algo caliente, así le echo un ojo a James, que el otro día se enfadó y prendió fuego a las cortinas.

—¿Tan pronto? —Hermione abre los ojos asombrada.

—Sí… No quiero ni imaginar qué hará cuando controle su magia —Ginny suspira con resignación, pero sonríe orgullosa.

—Gin no seas acaparadora. —Detrás de la pelirroja aparecen Harry y Ron, ambos con jerséis Weasley, con una gran sonrisa— ¿No pensabas decirnos nada? —pregunta Harry fingiendo enojo.

—¡Chicos! —Hermione se lanza a los brazos de sus amigos, a penas los ha visto des de Halloween, y los ojos vuelven a humedecérsele. —Os he echado de menos, quiero volver al Ministerio, no sé qué hacer en casa ya.

—Tú procura mantener a salvo a nuestro sobrino y si el memo de mi hermano no colabora me lo dices que… —Ron se sube las mangas del jersey fingiendo estar dispuesto a pelear.

Hermione se ríe ante la reacción de sus amigos y los abraza con más fuerza hasta que la risa de Fred le llega a los oídos.

—Ay hermanito, ni con zumo de mandrágora podrías conmigo —Fred rodea a Ron con un brazo, inmovilizándolo, y con el otro le revuelve el pelo entre risas mientras Ron intenta zafarse.

—Hay cosas que no cambian ¿eh? —Comenta Ginny distraída mirando la escena. —Vamos Herms, chicos terminad de colocar bien la mesa y encended los fuegos para que se vaya calentando la carpa —añade con la autoridad de la abuela Molly.

Se lleva a Hermione casi a rastras, haciéndole señas a Audrey para que las siga, y dejan a los hombres en la carpa.

—Hola Audrey, ¿dónde están las gemelas? —saluda Hermione a la mujer, quien le dedica una sonrisa.

—Cuidando de James, Hugo y Rose, en teoría —responde la morena con una mueca, claramente no muy convencida de la labor de sus hijas.

—¿Y dónde está Albus? —pregunta Hermione al no escuchar el nombre de su sobrino.

—Emmeline se lo ha llevado dentro a dormir cuando ha caído, literalmente, dentro de la cuna de Lily. No se despega de su lado. —comenta Ginny con cariño.

Las tres mujeres se reúnen con Emmeline, la esposa de Ron, una chica joven y rubia que trabaja en el cuerpo de Aurores, y con la señora Weasley, quien se encuentra en la cocina.

…

—¡La comida está lista! —anuncia el señor Weasley picando de manos para que la familia vaya a la mesa— ¿Dónde están George y Angelina?

—Seguro que George ha tenido alguna idea de última hora y no ha salido del laboratorio hasta ahora —comenta Fred riendo y contagiando al resto.

Como si los hubieran invocado, se oye revuelo en la cocina.

—Vamos, ya deben estar todos en la mesa. Fred ponte bien la camisa —la voz medio enojada y apresurada de Angelina hace reír aún más a la familia.

—¿Por qué me la tengo que poner bien? —una vocecilla se oye cada vez más cerca, seguida de una risa grave.

—Porque tienes que estar guapo para ver a la familia —responde Angelina con paciencia mientras los tres aparecen por la puerta que conecta la cocina y el jardín.

—¡Ellie! —cuando el pequeño Fred ve a su prima se olvida de su madre y corre hacia ella, para chocarle los cinco cuando llega a su altura y los primos se abrazan. Angelina suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa ligera.

Fred mira a Hermione, quien observa la escena con una ternura infinita, y sonríe.

—¡Perdón, he tenido una idea brillante y no podía dejarla a medias! Luego te cuento hermano —se disculpa George saliendo al jardín con una sonrisa inocente y el resto vuelve a reír.

—¡Os lo dije! —Fred se echa a reír mientras se acerca a su hermano palmeándole la espalda con fuerza.

—Vamos, vamos. La comida se enfriará y no valdrá nada —dice Molly Weasley al ver que la familia ha olvidado lo que representa que habían venido a hacer.

La comida transcurre entre risas, como no podría ser de otra forma en la familia Weasley. No faltan las discusiones por el quidditch ni las apuestas que generan estas.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras que aún te gano sobre la escoba —le dice Charlie a George. A lo que este último responde con una risotada.

—¿Tú? ¡Pero si ya eres un viejo!

—¡Oye que no tengo ni cuarenta! —responde el mayor ofendido.

Fred, lleno de tanto comer se acerca a Hermione, a quién tiene al lado, y le rodea los hombros antes de pegar sus labios a la enorme barriga de la chica.

—Georgie, espero sinceramente que tú seas más bueno que tus tíos en quidditch y les pases la mano por la cara en las competiciones familiares. Demuéstrales quién es tu padre.

—Fred... —Hermione rueda los ojos, Fred sabe que no quiere que condicione a sus hijos pero no lo puede evitar. El primer regalo que le compró a la pequeña Ellen fue una réplica para niños de la _Thunder 3000_ , la mejor escoba del momento.

Antes de que ella pueda replicar nada, le acuna la cara con la mano que tiene libre y la besa en los labios, importándole poco o nada que toda la familia esté presente.

—¡Oye! Que hay menores en la mesa —suelta George ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de su gemelo.

—Me parece que están demasiado ocupados con Teddy —comenta Ron. Efectivamente, todos los niños presentes estan pendientes del ahijado de Harry, quien ahora mismo tiene el pelo completamente encrespado y de color verde.

—Lo decía por ti, pequeño Ronnie —aclara George, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de su hermano pequeño.

—¡Quita! —exclama el pelirrojo, apartándole de un manotazo y propiciando las risas del resto.

—Abu, ¿cuándo podremos dar los regalos? —una niña rubia, de seis años y rostro angelical se dirige a su pelirrojo abuelo, quien le dedica una mirada a su, también pelirroja, mujer. Ella asiente.

—Ahora mismo cariño, dile a Molly y Lucy que te ayuden a buscar los regalos de los primos. —responde Molly Weasley.

La entrega de regalos es muy importante en la familia Weasley, casi siempre son cosas hechas a mano y algo muy importante para el que recibe el regalo. Solo la abuela Weasley envía sus famosos jerséis para que toda la familia los lleve puestos y poder hacer la fotografía anual, en la cual cada año hay miembros nuevos. Es una tradición que siguen des del final de la guerra y a Fred Weasley no le podría gustar más.

Siempre le ha gustado la navidad, el olor a hogar, a los pasteles de su madre, las risas de su familia y des de hace un par de años sentir el abrazo de su pequeño tesoro, Ellen. Se podría decir que las dos mujeres castañas con las que convive son la razón de que se levante todos los días con una sonrisa, aunque haga frio, aunque llueva o nieve, siempre sonríe. Y no puede, ni quiere, evitarlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —la voz de Hermione lo saca de sus pensamientos y él sonríe una vez más.

—En que os quiero. Y que no podría tener más suerte que teneros a ti y a Ellen a mi lado. Y ahora al pequeño George. No sabes lo feliz que soy —responde el pelirrojo sinceramente.

Hermione está acostumbrada a escuchar este tipo de palabras por parte del hombre que tiene al lado, pero eso no evita que siga sonrojándose y que le hormigueen las manos al acariciar su mejilla antes de besarle.

—Yo también te quiero —susurra muy cerca de su oreja, consiguiendo que a Fred se le erice el vello de la nuca—. Perdona, tengo que ir al baño —Hermione sonríe al ver que ha estropeado ese magnífico momento en que solo existían ellos dos.

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —pregunta el pelirrojo entre risas.

—Ahora vengo —responde la joven, negando con la cabeza.

Una vez que ha desaparecido por la puerta, llama a sus aliados.

—¡Ellie, James, Fred! —los tres niños acuden rápidamente a su llamada, dejando de lado la quaffle que le ha regalado George a James, y sonríen con nerviosismo.

—¿Ya? ¿Es ahora? —pregunta James, el mayor de los tres.

—Sí —responde Fred con una amplia sonrisa.

…

Hermione desea con todas sus fuerzas que nazca George, no solo porque es incómodo tener que ir al baño mil veces al día o porque no puede trabajar desde el tercer mes de embrazo, sino porque quiere, necesita, verle la cara. Tiene unas ganas inmensas de conocerlo, de verle crecer y de saber que se parece a su padre, al hombre que ama con cada parte de su ser.

Piensa en la suerte que tiene de formar parte de la familia Weasley. Hermione Granger jamás hubiera imaginado estar en esa situación cuando se fue a buscar los horrocruxes con Harry y Ron, menos aun cuando empezó Hogwarts y mucho menos cuando era una niña y ni sabía que era bruja, claro.

Todo esto le ronda la cabeza cuando sin quererlo un par de gruesas lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Maldita sea. Últimamente tiene las hormonas revolucionadas y le da tan pronto para llorar como para reír o enojarse.

Decide bajar las escaleras antes de demorarse más, pero como siempre no cuenta en que es un trabajo mucho más costoso de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

Cuando llega hasta la cocina no escucha risas, ni golpes ni nada. Solo silencio. Algo le pone en tensión, ¿habrá pasado algo? ¿Qué se ha perdido? Un poco nerviosa llega al jardín y suspira al ver a su familia al completo mirándola sonrientes. Suspira con alivio.

Un momento. ¿Por qué todos la miran como si esperasen algo? Pasa la vista por todo su cuerpo, esperando ver un tercer brazo o un trozo de papel de WC pegado a su suela. Cualquier cosa que justifique su actitud.

Pero pronto se fija en las tres pequeñas personitas que tiene delante. Tres niños sonrientes la miran con lo que parece un pergamino en la mano cada uno.

—¿Ellie? ¿James? ¿Fred? ¿Qué ocurre?

Sin decir nada, los tres giran sus pergaminos, en los que se puede leer DI QUE IS.

¿IS? ¿Será SÍ? Hermione se lleva las manos a la boca, pero no está segura de porqué. Simplemente su cuerpo actúa por voluntad propia.

Mira a su alrededor buscando a Fred, pero no lo encuentra. Una mueca de disgusto aflora a sus labios y de repente siente cómo hay más luz.

La parte superior de la carpa ha desaparecido. O se ha vuelto invisible, ella no lo sabe.

Sube la cabeza para saber a qué se debe esa acción y lo que ve le hace abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces, como un pececillo fuera del agua y los ojos se le encharcan.

En el cielo, extrañamente limpio, han aparecido unas letras blancas como la estela de un avión.

Hermione Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Al lado de estas palabras se encuentra un hombre pelirrojo, sobre una bonita escoba, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

En unos segundos, Fred Weasley se encuentra al lado de Hermione Granger, junto a su hija y sus sobrinos, quienes ahora sostienen las palabras DI QUE SÍ.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —el pelirrojo se rasca la nuca con aire preocupado— Sé que tú dijiste que no hacía falta y que lo importante es que estemos juntos pero...

No puede terminar la frase, porque los labios de Hermione están sobre los suyos. Un beso lleno de amor y ternura, como los primeros que se dieron y ambos se dan cuenta de que se quieren todavía más que entonces, si cabe.

Hermione tiene el rostro de él entre sus manos y cuando abre los ojos ve los suyos resplandecer.

—¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta fingiendo duda.

—¿Tú que crees? —le devuelve ella la pregunta— ¡Claro que sí!

Toda la familia estalla en aplausos, a George le caen las lágrimas cuando se dirige a su hermano gemelo.

—¡Por fin! ¡Muchas felicidades! Os quiero mucho hermanos —dicho esto abraza a ambos en un estrecho lazo.

Cuando se separan, la pequeña Ellie se acerca a sus padres.

—Mami, ¿te ha gustado el regalo de papá? James, Fred y yo le hemos ayudado — pregunta la niña des de los brazos de su padre, quién la mira con una sonrisa.

—Es el mejor regalo que podía recibir —concluye Hermione besando a su hija y luego al que es su futuro marido—. Os quiero.


End file.
